


phone call.

by lykretsiya



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: — добрый день, вы позвонили в компанию n, меня зовут мун бёль и. чем я могу вам помочь?





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.vk.com/wall-174754953_456

Бёль знает, что голос у неё необычный — низкий и глубокий, и это — одна из причин, почему её рейтинг среди операторок так высок. Справедливости ради: она это не контролирует и терпеть не может, когда на это обращают внимание; её расчётке от этого становится только лучше, но по самооценке бьёт очень больно.

Не то чтобы Бёль сильно от этого страдает — в средней и старшей школах её дразнят за то, что она звучит почти как парень, и это обидно, но не настолько, чтобы начать себя ненавидеть, хотя настолько, чтобы приобрести пару комплексов по этому поводу. Бёль не может изменить свой голос, поэтому остаётся только принять и смириться, и на самом деле это проще, чем кажется, но сложнее, чем звучит.

Бёль упирается ногами в перекладину под столом, потягивается и поправляет съехавшие наушники, настраивая микрофон ближе к губам. Поверх всех программ всплывает приложение для приёма звонков, мигая синим индикатором; Бёль зевает, смотрит в правый верхний угол экрана, проверяя время до перерыва, и поднимает трубку, нажимая F2 на клавиатуре.

— Добрый день, вы позвонили в компанию N, меня зовут Мун Бёль И. Чем я могу вам помочь? — на автомате проговаривает Бёль заученную фразу, копируя автоматически определившийся номер над подсказкой в приложении.

Ctrl + C, Ctrl + V, спросить имя.

— Ён-- Ким ЁнСон, — говорят на том конце провода, и Бёль вносит данные в предназваченное для этого поле с красной звёздочкой.

Узнать причину звонка, записать; Бёль делает всё чисто на автомате, даже не вслушиваясь в то, что говорит эта Ким ЁнСон. Предложить решение проблемы — по два на каждую, записать в поле 'комментарий', чтобы не забыть.

— У вас будут какие-либо примечания, Ким ЁнСон?

ID звонка — в самом низу страницы, отметить тип приёма сообщения.

— У вас _очень_ красивый голос.

Клиенты — в подавляющем большинстве мужчины за тридцать, обхват живота которых можно определить по кряхтению, — часто говорят это Бёль, поэтому она просто пропускает подобные замечания мимо ушей, но... скажем так, от женщин подобные комплименты звучат не менее часто, но обычно это констатация факта, а в голосе этой девушки, Ким Ёнсон, слишится трепет, и от этого Бёль на мгновение теряется, забывая скрипт.

— Б-благодарю, — давит из себя Бёль, выключает микрофон на пару секунд и прокашливается, ощущая резкую сухость во рту. — Сообщение будет отправлено специалистам, с вами свяжутся в ближайшее время.

— О-- Кхм, вы имели ввиду примечания по запросу, — нервно смеётся Ким ЁнСон, и Бёль тупо пялится в экран. — Отметьте, пожалуйста, чтобы мне позвонили после двух часов дня, хорошо?

Хорошо. Внести пожелания клиентки в поле примечаний, спросить: 'могу чем-то ещё вам помочь?', произнести прощание, повесить трубку после двух-трёх секунд тишины.

Бёль откидывается на стуле и прижимает холодные ладони к неожиданно горячим щекам. Хвиин будет просто в восторге, когда узнает.

*

— Добрый день, вы позвонили в компанию N, меня зовут Мун Бёль И. Чем я могу вам помочь?

Вообще-то Бёль знает, кто звонит, потому что видит её номер настолько часто, что успевает выучить; в любом случае — стандартные приветствие и прощание являются обязательной частью скрипта.

— Ким ЁнСон, сотрудница компании M, оформите, пожалуйста, запрос.

Это Бёль тоже знает, потому что у Ким ЁнСон — у просто ЁнСон — тоже, кажется, появляется скрипт, по которому она ведёт диалог. Бёль уже знает все её данные, и задаёт вопросы только по причине критериев оценки звонка.

Когда Бёль рассказывает Хвиин о первом звонке ЁнСон, Хвиин шутит, что это 'любовь с первого слова'; Бёль пихает Хвиин в плечо и просит заткнуться, всё ещё чувствуя липкую краску на щеках. На самом деле Хвиин не права не во всём, потому что Бёль начинает _слушать_ , перед тем как записать суть обращения, а не просто машинально фиксировать.

— Могу ещё чем-то вам помочь?

Она всегда отвечает 'нет'.

— Можете дать мне свой номер, девушка с очень красивым голосом.

Вообще-то не может, потому что это грубое этическое нарушение и эскалация флирта. Кажется, ЁнСон и сама это понимает, потому что после длительного молчания начинает извиняться и прощается, быстро бросая трубку, и Бёль не успевает проговорить прощание.

Позже, когда Хвиин берёт перерыв, а Бёль выходит на обед, она осознаёт, что она бы действительно дала ЁнСон свой номер, если бы она попросила об этом не в рабочем звонке. К сожалению или к счастью, не-рабочие звонки у них будут только в том случае, если Бёль сама ей позвонит, но в тогда ей уже не нужен будет номер, который определится автоматически, и это проблема, потому что Бёль понятия не имеет, как начать разговор и насколько это незаконно.

— Просто напиши ей, — предлагает Хвиин, которая советует так сделать буквально с самого начала.

Бёль закатывает глаза, но в этот раз действительно обдумывает этот вариант.

Проблема в том, что номер, с которого звонит ЁнСон, может быть рабочим, которым пользуются люди помимо неё, а может и не быть, но полагаться на удачу Бёль не хочет. Попытка Бёль флиртовать в сообщениях может оказаться проблемой для ЁнСон, и это ещё одна причина.

— Напиши что-нибудь нейтральное, — продолжает Хвиин, расправляя купюру, не принятую кофейным автоматом. — Что-нибудь типа 'привет'. В случае чего открестишься тем, что ошиблась номером.

Хвиин вообще-то супер сообразительная, поэтому Бёль её и обожает, хотя порой отсутствие у неё всякого стыда ставит в тупик.

_'привет'_

Перерыв Хвиин заканчивается раньше, чем Бёль отвечают, и даже раньше, чем кофейный автомат перестаёт выплёвывать её деньги.

Бёль подхватывает кружку со своего стола и бредёт до столовой, чтобы налить себе чай, когда телефон в её заднем кармане вибрирует дважды.

**'девушка с очень красивым голосом'  
'?'**

У Бёль потеют ладони, поэтому приходится вытереть их об джинсы, прежде чем ответить.

_'возможно'_

**'извини, я не хотела этого говорить, оно просто вырвалось'  
'у тебя не будет проблем из-за этого?'  
'я правда рада, что ты написала'**

Бёль не может контролировать своё лицо, пока печатает ответ, поэтому улыбается во весь рот, и сидящая прямо напротив дверного проёма столовой Хвиин запинается на полуслове в разговоре, заметив её.

_'вообще-то это незаконно и если об этом узнают мне крупно влетит и может дойти до увольнения'  
';))'_

Смайлик — это чтобы ЁнСон не воспринимала её слова всерьёз, потому что пусть это и правда, но узнать об этом могут только в том случае, если ЁнСон позвонит оставить жалобу на сотрудницу. Бёль решает, что раз ЁнСон рада тому, что она всё же ей пишет, то жалобе можно со спокойной душой помахать ручкой.

**'могу я звать тебя Бёль?'**

А вот это уже интересно.

_'зависит от того могу ли я звать тебя ёнсон'_

Обед Бёль подходит к концу, а ЁнСон всё не отвечает, и это повод задуматься о том, не перешла ли она черту.

В любом случае — короткое **'можешь'** Бёль читает только на перерыве во время обеда Хвиин. И без того любопытная Хвиин устраивает допрос с пристрастием.

*

_'хвиин требует твоё фото и походу не слезет с меня пока я его ей не покажу'  
'пожалуйста скажи что ты на это не купишься потому что я почти'_

Вообще-то Бёль больше всех хочет увидеть фотографию ЁнСон, но тактично об этом умалчивает, а Хвиин действительно уже довольно продолжительный отрезок времени приседает ей на мозг по этому поводу.

**'я только что проснулась'**

_'с добрым утром'_

ЁнСон работает по графику два на два, поэтому либо пишет ей первая, либо просыпается от сообщений.

Бёль решает, что попытка была, пусть и слабая, поэтому можно с чистой совестью и дальше игнорировать Хвиин; и удивляется, когда ЁнСон действительно присылает фотографию.

ЁнСон... красивая — в плане действительно красивая по стандартам современной красоты: у неё длинные волосы, приятное пухлое лицо и распахнутые сильнее стандартного глаза. Бёль не нравится слово 'красивая', потому что оно носит оценочный характер, но подобрать другого просто не получается; кружка, из которой она минутой ранее собирается отпить, так и зависает вместе с её рукой на полпути.

На самом деле Бёль лишь хотелось иметь в голове образ, сопоставимый с голосом ЁнСон и тем, что она ей пишет, потому что общение идёт проще, когда знаешь, как выглядит собеседница. Бёль совершенно точно не собиралась залипать на фотографию ЁнСон оставшиеся двадцать минут обеда.

Честно.

*

После долгих и мучительных раздумий, бутылки соджу и одну пьяную историю Хвиин о какой-то невероятной девушке, которая переехала к ней на этаж, Бёль сдаётся и достаёт телефон, открывая приложение камеры. Хвиин, заметив, что Бёль пытается позировать, тут же ныряет под её руки, устраиваясь спиной на её груди, и корчит смешную рожицу.

— Разрешаю отправить эту, — говорит Хвиин, возвращаясь на своё место. — И не делай такое лицо, я не дура.

Бёль вообще-то не считает Хвиин дурой, потому что она далеко не дура.

— Думаешь, я ей понравлюсь?

У Бёль потеют ладони, потому что она дико волнуется, даже несмотря на то, что уже точно решается, а отступать, когда рядом Хвиин, поздно в любом случае.

— Я в этом _уверена_. Отправляй уже.

И Бёль действительно отправляет фотографии с подписью _'хвиин любит дурачиться'_ ; когда галочка рядом с сообщение проявляется отчётливее, Бёль отключает звук и блокирует телефон, убирая его в рюкзак.

— Так и когда вы планируете встретиться?

Хвиин играет бровями, хотя совершенно этого не умеет и потому выглядит скорее смешно, чем интригующе.

— Не думаю, что мы встретимся, — печально вздыхает Бёль, отпивая соджу.

Вообще-то они как минимум живут в одном городе, потому что о компании M Бёль уже давно всё знает, и их основной офис, из которого поступают звонки, находится в Сеуле. Территориально это не проблема, а вот морально — ещё как, потому что на этой работе Бёри привыкает слышать только голос.

Бёль общается с ЁнСон через сообщения уже около двух месяцев, и это её самые продолжительные взаимоотношения-без-встреч; оттого возможность встречи с ЁнСон в неформальной обстановке без подготовки пугает Бёль ещё больше, и она откладывает это как может, хотя ЁнСон задаёт однозначные вопросы о том, где Бёль живёт и работает.

Скажем, Бёль привычна к женскому вниманию, но это редко заходит дальше пары встреч и секса, а с ЁнСон этого кажется недостаточно, и Бёль боится её разочаровать.

— Ты опять загоняешься по этому поводу? — Хвиин хмурится, становясь похожей на грустного щенка. — Ты же знаешь, что ты умная, классная, заботливая и вообще — я бы с тобой встречалась, если бы мы не были подругами, так?

Бёль кивает, хотя не верит. У Хвиин совершенно нет стыда, хотя она пытается доказать всем обратное.

*

**'у меня нет никаких планов на выходные, поэтому я подумала, что мы можем встретиться'  
'если ты захочешь'**

Хвиин зачитывает сообщения ЁнСон вслух. Несколько раз. С явной игривостью в голосе, которой у ЁнСон и в мыслях не могла быть. 

Бёль вздыхает, в сотый, наверное, раз пробегается взглядом по экрану телефона и блокирует его; Хвиин начинает дуться, смешно выпятив губы.

— Она же тебе нравится, — бурчит Хвиин, несильно пихая Бёль кулаком в плечо.

С этим Бёль спорить не собирается, потому что да — нравится, и очень даже сильно; настолько, что появиться перед ней как Бёль — в выцветших джинсах и толстовке, а не как Девушка-С-Очень-Красивым-Голосом-В-Брючном-Костюме, очень и очень стрёмно. Бёль уверена, что ЁнСон придумывает себе лишнего, ведь так обычно всегда и бывает.

Со слов Хвиин — у Бёль нет буквально ни одной черты, которая бы не понравилась ЁнСон или любой другой женщине во вселенной, и это льстит; то есть — льстило бы, если бы Бёль не знала себя лучше кого бы то ни было.

Главная проблема Бёль — это её ориентация, и если для самой Бёль это не является проблемой, то для других — очень даже. Она не особо скрывается, спокойно говорит об этом, если заходит тема, и в целом не испытывает неудобств рядом с другими женщинами. Бёль — не испытывает, но женщины рядом с ней (за редким исключением Хвиин) — да; и Бёль не хочет, чтобы ЁнСон испытывала неловкость, когда это вскроется.

Бёль ковыряется палочками в своей тарелке, игнорируя взгляд Хвиин, и всё же сдаётся, снова беря в руки телефон.

_'я лесбиянка'  
'хочу прояснить этот момент сразу чтобы ты могла забрать своё предложение если захочешь'_

— С каждым разом призванаться в лесбийстве становится проще, — бормочет Бёль себе под нос и уводит у Хвиин из-под носа бутылку соджу.

Хвиин хихикает.

— Можно было начать с 'ты мне нравишься'.

— И закончить на 'пошла нахуй'; словно никогда такого не было.

Хвиин гладит Бёль по руке и ободряюще улыбается.

— Предлагаю в следующий раз устраивать мою личную жизнь, чтобы тебе не было так обидно, — о нет. — Моя соседка, Хеджин, такая...

Телефон Бёль вибрирует дважды, и стол вибрирует вместе с ним; Хвиин от неожиданности замолкает на полуслове и не спешит продолжать рассказ. Впрочем, Бёль слушает одну и ту же песню вот уже пару месяцев и сильно сомневается, что услышала бы что-нибудь новенькое.

Бёль вытирает ладони об джинсы, прежде чем провести пальцем по экрану.

**'у тебя есть девушка?'**

О, это один из любимых вопросов Бёль, без шуток, потому что любой ответ на него является неправильным и может толковаться как угодно, но только не так, как задумывает Бёль.

_'нет'_

'Нет' — это даже хуже, чем 'да', если честно, но Бёри злится на саму себя, на Хвиин и на ЁнСон, хотя они даже ничего не делают. 'Нет' — это возрастающее до небес самомнение и мысли о том, что Бёль собирается исправить 'нет' на 'да'; больше всего в этой ситуации Бёль бесит то, что она действительно собиралась — до того, как ЁнСон пишет о встрече. 

**'хорошо'  
'так что насчёт встретиться, например, завтра? я знаю отличное местечко'**

Бёль тупо пялится в экран, и Хвиин перегибается через стол, чтобы тоже взглянуть.

— В смысле 'хорошо'?

Хвиин хлопает глазами и вопросительно смотрит на Бёль; Бёль, если честно, понятия не имеет.

— Но, судя по всему, её твоё лесбийство не смущает.

Всё так, и от этого становится некомфортно. Бёль пишет ещё раз:

_'я лесбиянка'_

Хвиин смеётся и закашливается, Бёль заботливо хлопает её по спине. Телефон Бёль длинно вибрирует, и это точно не сообщение; Бёль замечает иконку контакта ЁнСон и внутренне кричит, двигая бегунок под улюлюканье Хвиин.

— Я поняла, что ты лесбиянка, — говорит ЁнСон, стоит Бёль поднести трубку к уху. — Но ты не отвечаешь на прямые вопросы.

В голосе ЁнСон звучит детская обида, и Бёль почти видит, как она сводит брови и сжимает губы.

— Эм-- — Бёль приходится прокашляться, прежде чем говорить дальше. — Думаю, раз это тебя не смущает, то мы и правда можем встретиться.

— Хорошо, — уже более бодрым голосом парирует ЁнСон. — Я скину тебе адрес.

И кладёт трубку. Бёль ещё несколько секунд смотрит в потухший экран.

— Окей, — собирается с мыслями Бёль и делает большой глоток соджу. — Либо она так сильно хочет быть моей подругой, либо меня только что пригласили на свидание.

*

Вообще-то в девять утра в субботу, когда Бёль мучается от похмелья, раздаётся звонок  с работы, и это — буквально худшее, что вообще может случится. Бёль любит внеплановые сверхурочные, но не в субботу, не в девять утра и не перед недо-свиданием с девушкой, которая действительно ей нравится.

Бёль свято уверяют, что это всего на полдня, что ей не будут вычитать часы из других смен и что её не задержат ни на минуту, поэтому, когда на часах красуется два часа дня, Бёль с чистой совестью выключает компьютер ребутом и сбегает по лестнице на цокольный этаж.

Хвиин, кажется просыпается только сейчас, потому что звонит Бёль и с тревогой в голосе спрашивает, где её, чёрт возьми, носит, и почему она одна в чужой квартире. Бёль быстро объясняет ситуацию и отключается на подходе к метро.

— Ты обязана надеть розовый костюм, — говорит Хвиин, стоит Бёль переступить порог квартиры.

Бёль стонет, вкладывая в этот звук максимум страдальческих нот, но Хвиин и ухом не ведёт, впихивая в руки Бёль светло-розовый брючный костюм.

Вообще-то в этом костюме Бёль выглядит великолепно, и она об этом знает, но не слишком ли это ярко для первой встречи? 

— Не слишком, — отрезает Хвиин, выбирает из множества футболок Бёль наиболее чистую и хотя бы относительно не мятую.

Бёль лениво переодевает штаны со строгих офисных на мягкие и розовые; Хвиин вручает ей футболку — относительно белую, относительно чистую и относительно не-мятую, и Бёль с облегчением скидывает неудобную рубашку.

— Помни: приличные девушки на первом свидании не целуются, — поучительным тоном наставляет Хвиин, пока Бёль набивает карманы пиджака вещами.

— Я далеко не приличная девочка и о пестиках и пестиках узнала на пару лет раньше тебя, — ворчит Бёль. — Ты словно моя мать.

— Я намного хуже.

С этим не поспоришь.

*

ЁнСон опаздывает, поэтому Бёль заходит в уборную ближайшей кофейни, чтобы умыться и смыть с лица полдня работы.

— Пиздец, Хеджин, она УШЛА, — слышит Бёль истеричное, когда заканчивает с водными процедурами и возвращается на свой наблюдательный пост.

ЁнСон одета в чёрный брючный костюм, и её белые волосы резко контрастируют с одеждой. Бёль определённо в восторге, но не в таком восторге, в котором была бы Хвиин, увидев их вместе.

— Я так долго гладила блядскую рубашку, что опоздала на пятнадцать минут, и её нигде нет, Хеджин. Чувствую себя полной дурой.

Бёль решает, что за опоздание надо платить, поэтому встаёт за спиной ЁнСон, пока она всё ещё разговаривает по телефону, и накрывает её глаза ладонью; ЁнСон вздрагивает, хватаясь за её пальцы, но не отводя их от лица.

— Не знала, что ты ругаешься, — говорит Бёль, просто чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

ЁнСон выдыхает с облегчением, быстро прощается с подругой на том конце провода и крутится на месте, почти врезаясь Бёль в грудь.

В реальной жизни ЁнСон ещё более залипательная, чем если смотреть на фотографию, и Бёль честно пытается пялиться менее откровенно, но получается у неё из ряда вон плохо, о чём она прекрасно знает. ЁнСон, вроде, не имеет ничего против, то ли смущённо, то ли кокетливо улыбаясь.

— Я-- Я просто запаниковала, — наконец оправдывается ЁнСон, прижимая огромную — вторую — сумку к груди. — Обычно я не ругаюсь.

Она выглядит пристыженной, словно ей пятнадцать, а мать поймала её с сигаретой, и это в какой-то степени очаровательно. Бёль протягивает руку, чтобы забрать у ЁнСон сумку, и перекидывает её через плечо.

— Можно вопрос? — робко спрашивает ЁнСон, когда они идут вдоль дороги к городскому парку.

Бёль делает неопределённый жест рукой.

— Твой костюм-- — она запинается и останавливается; Бёль тоже останавливается. — Твой костюм — это на случай, если я всё ещё не поняла, что ты лесбиянка?

Если ЁнСон не станет лучшей подругой Хвиин, то Бёль отказывается от этой вселенной, потому что такое могла сказать только единомышленница Хвиин или сама Хвиин, у которой совершенно нет чувства стыда. И теперь-то Бёль понимает, почему она так настаивает именно на этой костюме, и от этого становится смешно.

Бёль заходится в смехе и опирается ладонью на плечо сконфуженной ЁнСон.

— Нужно будет познакомить тебя с Хвиин, — отсмеявшись, объясняет Бёль. — Вы с ней одинаково думаете, — ЁнСон неловко улыбается, и это самая очаровательная улыбка из всех, что когда-либо видела Бёль. — И, знаешь, подозреваю, что именно с этим посылом она меня в него и нарядила.

Теперь уже смеётся ЁнСон, и её смех звучит как тюлений визг; к удивлению самой Бёри, эта её черта тоже кажется очаровательной.

Интересно: если бы Бёль ответила 'да', то ЁнСон держалась бы за её локоть, пока они выбирали место для послеобеденного пикника?

Бёль думает об этом, когда ЁнСон расстилает плед и педантично разглаживает складки; и когда ЁнСон вытаскивает из обеих сумок — из той, которую несёт Бёль, и из своей собственной — еду и выпивку; и когда случайно проливает пиво на пиджак, но не замечает этого, рассказывая Бёль очередную историю.

Бёль думает об этом, когда они прощаются, и ЁнСон медлит, и совсем не думает об этом, когда ЁнСон чуть привстаёт на носках и звонко целует её в щёку, поспешно сбегая по лестнице в метро.

Щека, в которую целует ЁнСон, горит, и Бёль не может сдержать глупой улыбки.

*

— О ГОСПОДИ, она правда так сказала? — Хвиин разве что на месте не прыгает от радости; Бёль кивает. — Я немедленно хочу с ней познакомиться!

— ЁнСон уже в предвкушении.

Этим же вечером, буквально через пару часов после того, как Бёль донельзя довольная возвращается домой и сразу же разваливается на диване, ЁнСон пишет ей.

**'прости'  
'просто я очень хорошо провела время, и это получилось случайно'  
'мне очень стыдно'**

Бёль чувствует себя обманутой, но в то же время понимает, за что именно извиняется ЁнСон.

_'я не буду воспринимать это как что-то значимое если тебе так будет проще'_

Ответ приходит почти мгновенно и в нескольких частях.

**'о господи, нет'  
'я имею ввиду'  
'я действительно хотела поцеловать тебя'  
'и мне стыдно за то, что я не спросила твоего согласия'**

Бёль не может перестать улыбаться.

**'пожалуйста, скажи, если я поняла всё неправильно'  
'просто ты была такой милой и всё такое, и я'  
'в общем, да, я поцеловала тебя потому, что мне показалось это уместным'**

_'по воскресеньям мы с Хвиин ходим в кино но я могу сделать исключение и пойти в кино с тобой'_

**'это значит, что я всё правильно поняла?'**

Бёль прыскает в кулак.

_';)))'_


	2. бонус.

**'о господи хеджин я только что разговаривала с девушкой с самым горячим голосом во вселенной'**

*

**'как думаешь смогу ли я выбить себе звонки в контакт-цент?'**

*

**'да я выбила себе обязанность звонить в контакт-центр и что это ничего не значит хеджин отстань'**

*

 **'думаю я попросила её номер и сделала это вслух'  
'о господи чувствую себя дурой'**  
*

**'ХЕДЖИН ОНА МНЕ НАПИСАЛА О ГОСПОДИ Я ТАК ВОЛНУЮСЬ О ЧЁМ МНЕ ЕЁ СПРОСИТЬ и не смотри на экран так осуждающе я знаю ты делаешь это'**

*

**'я отправила ей свою фотку как думаешь могу ли я попросить её фотку?'  
'хеджин не игнорируй меня пожалуйста мне нужна помощь'**

*

**'ХЕДЖИН ОНА ТАКАЯ ГОРЯЧАЯ О ГОСПОДИ'  
'ТО ЕСТЬ БУКВАЛЬНО Я СЕЙЧАС СГОРЮ'**

*

**'на моё предложение о встрече бёль написала что она лесбиянка'  
'если это намёк скажи пожалуйста я ужасна в подобном'  
'и я сейчас помру от смущения'**

*

**'она снова написала что лесбиянка и это как пугать ежа голой'  
'я ей позвоню'**

*

**'КОД КРАСНЫЙ КОД КРАСНЫЙОНА СОГЛАСИЛАСЬ ВСТРЕТИТЬСЯ'**

*

**'ОНА В РОЗОВОМ КОСТЮМЕ'**

*

**'......хеджин я влесбиянилась по самое не хочу'**

*

**'пиздец я поцеловала её на прощание'  
'думаю переехать в пригород'**

*

**'думаю бёль пригласила меня на свидание???'  
'это код красный если что'**

*

**'знаешь я кажется только что узнала телефон твоей соседки'  
'и она вроде как лучшая подруга бёль'**

*

**'пожалуйста скажи что не осуждаешь меня и всё ещё любишь до того как я кое-что тебе расскажу'  
'в общем у нас дошло до того самого и когда я трогала её грудь то сказала что в одежде она кажется больше'**

*

**'возможно мы занялись сексом на твоей кровати'**

*

**'у тебя чертовски неудобная ванная'**

*

**'я приняла её мать за отца хеджин'  
'как смотришь на то чтобы вместе со мной уехать в австралию'**

*

**'с короткими волосами куннилингус делать удобнее'  
'ой это не тебе'**


End file.
